


Sticks and stones...

by dont_hate_me01



Series: SEAL Team Week 2020 [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Day #2 Clay Spenser, Gen, Insecurity, Not A Happy Ending, SEAL Team Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: Clay knew drinks with Ash wasn’t a good idea, but for years the only thing he wanted was a good relationship with his dad. Unfortunately, once again things didn’t go as planned.
Series: SEAL Team Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601005
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Sticks and stones...

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for day #2. This story is complete and doesn't have a happy ending. BUT, this will be rectified on day #6.

Clay stood with his clenched hands at his sides as he made sure not to act on the words his so-called father hurled at him. Ash was drunk, and Clay knew he shouldn’t take the hateful words to heart, but it didn’t make them less hurtful.

“It’s time you went home, Ash.” Clay remained where he was as the man closed the distance between them. Both of them stood in the parking outside the bar they’d met up for drinks. He knew it was a mistake to meet up, but Clay wanted to have a relationship with his dad. But, when Ash showed up, he already had a few drinks and it didn’t take long for the two men to start sniping at each other. Now Clay could smell the fumes of alcohol as if Ash bathed in it.

“You…” Ash jabbed with his finger against Clay’s chest. “You’ve got no fucking right!” Spit flew from the corner of his mouth as he stumbled forward and nearly tumbled over against Clay.

Clay reached out and tried to steady the older man. Ash slapped his hand away.

“I don’t need your fucking help.” He stumbled backwards and pointed at Clay again. “If I wasn’t for me.” He almost poked out his own eye with his wild movements.

Clay rolled his eyes. “If it wasn’t for you, I might have had a happy childhood.”

“You think that? You’re an ungrateful fucking brat. Your mother and grandparents coddled you to near death, if I had my way with you, you would’ve grown up as a man.” Ash huffed.

“I am a better man than you, Ash.”

Ash laughed. “Yeah, you think so?” He moved forward and stood toe to toe with his son. “If you were a man, you would’ve saved Adam from being killed off by that S-Vest. Instead, you froze and Adam died. A good man died, while you walked away.”

Clay gasped for air. His chest tightened up at Ash’s words. He managed to shake his head even as images of Adam running towards the S-Vest guy at full speed. He could still feel the heat of the blast as the man detonated the vest that blew him and Adam to smithereens.

Ash leaned forward and placed his hand on Clay’s shoulder. He squeezed it hard. “It’s your fault that Adam died. You’re a disappointment to me, but more importantly, Clay, you’re a disgrace to the brotherhood.” He took a step back and slapped Clay with his open hand on the cheek.

“Don’t think Bravo team will keep you with them for much longer. They’d finally realized what a colossal mistake they made in drafting you.” He smirked as he saw the hurt in Clay’s eyes and added another jab. “Especially after your last mission.” With that Ash turned and walked away.

Clay’s knees gave way and he dropped to the ground. Ash had ripped the ground from underneath his feet. All the insecurities Clay felt after Adam’s death came back in full force. And even though Clay knew Ash uttered those words to hurt him, he couldn’t help believing them to be true. Their last mission had proven it yet again. The fact that Ash knew about a classified mission told him that the whole base knew how bad he had screwed up. It was his fault that those people died. That the little girl of six will never play again or have a next birthday. He wasn’t good enough for Bravo. He never would be.

**The End**


End file.
